


a sword that never misses

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: One of the first things Septa Roelle had told her was, “Pretty girls get fairy tale endings. They get handsome husbands and have multiple sons and have flowers in their hair. They have happy endings. You, Brienne, are not a pretty girl, and your life will not be a fairy tale. You will have to work for everything twice as hard, and never be happy with your life.” It was one of the very few pieces of good advice she had ever given.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Fourteen - Fairy Tale.





	a sword that never misses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day fourteen: Fairy Tale.

One of the first things Septa Roelle had told her was, “Pretty girls get fairy tale endings. They get handsome husbands and have multiple sons and have flowers in their hair. They have happy endings. You, Brienne, are not a pretty girl, and your life will not be a fairy tale. You will have to work for everything twice as hard, and never be happy with your life.” It was one of the very few pieces of good advice she had ever given.  
  
“Then I will work for a happy ending.” Brienne had replied, “I might not be pretty, but I’m good at fighting. I am not like one of the beautiful girls in fairy tales who need knights to save her. My happy ending will just look differently from theirs.”  
  
Septa Roelle had scoffed at her, yanking her ear painfully. She had a mocking twist of her lips as she said, “Fighting has no place in a lady’s life.”  
  
Brienne paused in brushing her hair, which was shoulder-length and a straw-like blond. “Than I won’t be a lady, I’ll be a knight.” And nodded to herself, settling the matter. Septa Roelle’s eyes widened and she grabbed the brush out of her hand, smacking her with it on the back her hand, hard enough that it left a purple and red bruise.  
  
“You will not.” She said savagely, eyes narrowed and lit up with anger. Brienne felt her eyes well up with tears at the sudden pain, but she didn’t let them roll down her cheeks, instead choosing to make eye-contact with herself in the looking glass. _ I will. _ She promised herself, _a__nd if I cannot be a knight, I will be as much like a knight as I can. I will defend the innocent and be just. I will protect maidens and babies, and someday I will rescue a princess with a sword that never misses, a good set of armor and a strong, fast horse. _

* * *

  
“Most girls dream of being rescued by handsome knights.” Jaime said to her on the way back to King’s Landing, his smile a confusing mixture of respect and mockery. “I just made your dreams come true, wench. You should be blowing me kisses.”  
  
Brienne snorted, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “I dream of no such thing, Ser.” She did once, but back then she was too young to even hold a sword. Now she had more practical things to dream about.  
  
At her reply, an unreadable expression flashed on his face before he covered it with a raised eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.”  
  
She was reluctant to expose something so personal to him, but he had given her so much of himself that she couldn’t ignore the question. “I suppose I would dream of a good set of armor, a sword that never misses, and a strong, fast horse.” She mused out loud, for she hadn’t thought about her dreams in a long time.  
  
Jaime gave her smile that was both sincere and mocking. “Knightly dreams, I should’ve known. No husband in your dreams? Children?” He asked, making her flush a blotchy shade of red from the tips of her ears to her collarbone.   
  
“No,” She replied primly, “Men so far have given me nothing but trouble.” And with that last parting shot she made her horse quicken into a trot, leaving the arrogant Lannister and his warm laughter behind her.

* * *

  
Jaime had sent her back on her quest, and she could tell by his wary glances she wasn’t safe in King’s Landing anymore. There wasn’t any reason for her to still be there anyway, however, so she didn’t protest. She had to find the Stark girls. Especially now that Lady Catelyn was dead. 

Before he did, he gave her four gifts. A custom-made set of armor, adorned with sunbursts, a symbol of her house. It fit her perfectly, much to her surprise. _ A good set of armor. _

Then he gave her Oathkeeper, a Valyrian steel sword, with a lion on it’s pommel. The belt that went with it was decorated with sunbursts and lion heads as well, and when she swung it experimentally, it felt like the sweetest song. _ A sword that never misses. _

He led her out of the city where they would say their goodbyes, possibly for the last time. He had said, “I got you a horse that matches your looks, my lady.” in such a teasing tone she was half-expecting a donkey, only to have her jaw drop when she saw a strong-looking, sweet brown mare. She had given him a confused glance, because the horse was pretty, and he avoided her gaze. _ A strong, fast horse. _

And then he gave her Pod, which she finally accepted with ill-grace, thinking, _I guess I did forget the side-kick._

* * *

  
Sansa was back in Winterfell, named Queen of the North. Arya was with her, as was Bran. Jon Snow, now going by Aegon Targaryen, was named King and traveled to King’s Landing, where he would rule for the rest of his days. _ They are safe, Lady Catelyn. Your daughters are back in the North. They have been through so much, but they are strong and will survive. My oath is completed. _

She went to her Queen the first day of spring. “My Queen,” She said, “I must request to be dismissed from your service. It is time I go home, back to Tarth.” 

Sansa looked at her with warmth in her eyes. “Granted. The Starks will answer if Tarth ever calls.” She said firmly, and Brienne bowed. Then the mask fell, and Sansa smiled at her truly. “I will miss you, Brienne, and I hope you will write to me.”

“I will, Your Grace.” She had replied with a smile, and left two days after for home, where her father, husband and people were waiting for her. 

Her and Jaime had wed before the battle of the living, in the godswood. They stood in front of the heart tree and said their vows, with only a few people to have witnessed. When Cersei sent Bronn to assassinate Jaime, him and Podrick had gone to Tarth.   
  
_I have made my own happy ending. I was given a good set of armor, a sword that never misses, a good, strong horse, and I helped save a princess. I became a knight. And I became a wife. Ser Brienne of Tarth, wife to Jaime Lannister._  
  
_ If only Septa Roelle could see me now._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
